Pokémon the Series: OmegaRuby and AlphaSapphire
by Pokemon Ranger is Amazing 123
Summary: Brad Ultra is a player, who is very self centred and obnoxious. But will all that change once he meets the new neighbor named Ruby Birch? Braf falls inove with her but she doesn't want him! How will the heartbroken Brad take this? Meanwhile, an assassin a
1. Sneak peak124

Chapter 0: Prolouge

I looked into the mirror as I was checking myself out, with nothing but my underwear and white ankle socks on. My name is Brad Ultra and I'm sexiest guy in the Hoenn Region. Every time I go to the supermarket all the girls become starstruck over Me, even the wrinkly old ladies. I may only be sixteen but I know I'm good looking.

I get my good looks from my dad Norman (who is a gym leader). I have his jet black hair, his pale white skin and his sinister gray eyes. I get my great sense of fashion from my mom, Lulu. With a movie star good looks and amazing swag, I could get any girl I want. Back in my home town of Goldenrod City, I've dated over 25,000 girls, all of which I've hit it and quit it.

Thank god we moved, because imaged if all those girls found out about eachother…the thought scares me.

"Brad, put your clothes on and get down here." My mom yelled from downstairs in the kitchen.

"I'm coming." I replied.

I sighed. I wanted to continue to look at myself in the mirror, but my mom said I had to meet the kid next door, what a bore. I bet the kid next door doesn't look as near as good as me. I walk over to my closet and I grab a green shirt and blue jean pants and I put them on. I also grab my green backpack that was lying on my bed and I placed it on both of my shoulders.

After doing all that I slip into a pair of black and green Nike's to go with my outfit and I exit my room and I walk down the stairs. When I walked down the stairs I saw my mom, she's a 5'6 Caucasian woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes, and she was wearing a pink flower dress with a white background. She was also wearing pink slippers and white socks.

Next to her was one of the hottest girls I have ever seen. Her skin was the color of a delicious heresy's chocolate bar. She had long curly black hair that went all the way to her back. Her eyes were as green as a Catterpie and she was wearing a pink jacket, long blue jean pants and pink boots.

I blushed at the sight of this smoking hot girl.

"Hello son, I would like you to meet Ruby Birch, she's the daughter of Professor Bitch." My mom said.

So she's the daughter of Professor Birch huh? Professor Birch is a Pokemon professor who studies Pokemon habitats, he has a lab and a home right here in Littleroot Town.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard so many funny and interesting things about you." She said. Her voice sounded like she was an angel, are we sure this girl hasn't just fallen out of heaven?

"Nice to meet you too." I stuttered. God I've just met this girl and I've already embarrassed myself…I'm such a girl.

I looked into her eyes and she looked back at mine, it was followed by an awkward silence. I should say something, what if I ask her out on a date…would it be as quite as it is right now.

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Ultra." Ruby said."Sweetie…I would appreciate it if you would just call me Lulu." My mother announced.

"Sorry, I mean Lulu. It was nice meeting you two Brad." Ruby said.

I watched as Ruby waved goodbye. She turned around to face the door, but she looked back at me. Maybe she did like me? My mom let her leave out the front door and she vanished….I ruined my chance to be with one of the hottest girls ever. I don't want to be a player for the rest of my life; I want to fall in love. I may be self-centered, egotistic and very smart with looks that can kill, but I still want to find the love of my life…I want her….Ruby Birch.

"Son, what's wrong?" My mother asked.

Me and my mom were as tight as a Minun and a Plusule. Ever since my dad got his job as becoming the new gym leader of Petalberg City, he had to leave Johto and move to Hoenn, leaving the two of us alone in Goldenrod City.

"Nothing." I replied.

My mom touches my left shoulder wither her right hand; I turn around to face my mom.

"You like that girl huh?" my mom asked.I blushed, I was totally embarrassed, what teenager wouldn't be embarrassed if their parents asked them that type of question?

"I kind of do." I replied.

"Then go after her." My mom said.

"Thanks mom." I replied.I turned around and exited my house, I was going to go get the girl of my dreams.

* * *

An: I reuploded this lol xd . Any who tell me what you think. Also would you guys like to submit OCS if you want please just pm me lol xd .


	2. Sneak peak

**Welcome to Hoenn Region! Shine High on Dreams and Friendships! (Sneak peak, Co Written by MidnigloveHeart and TheDarkLegate)**

Dean Shepard sat on his bed, tossing darts at the ceiling. She would be here any minute. The ticking of the clock on his wall was a constant reminder of that. It had been years since they had last seen each other- he wondered what his sister would be like after her time in the Kanto region. Of course, she'd always be the same in the ways it counted- caring, compassionate, and driven. But whenever she went on her adventures, disappearing for months at a time only to return as if nothing had happened, there was always something a bit... off. Something Dean could never place.

The slam of the front door snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I'm home!"

Dean smiled to himself as he hopped off his bed, and nearly sprinted down the stairs. She was still waiting by the front door when he hopped off the stairs, and rushed over to her.

"It's been a while," Dean said, "mom and dad were starting to worry."

Clementine smiled as she gave her brother a hug.

"But not you?" she teased.

Dean shook his head.

"Nah. I figure that if you really ARE my sister, you can handle a few wimpy gym leaders no problem."

Clementine chuckled and shook her head.

"Mom and dad not here?" she asked.

"Are they ever?" Dean muttered.

"Hey," Clementine frowned, "look, they just get busy sometimes, is all."

"Easy for you to say. Dad wasn't drinking when you were still around."

"Hey, dad's had it rough-

"When are you going to stop making excuses for him?" Dean snapped, "Mom and I are the ones who have to keep cleaning up his messes for him!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Clementine sighed, "well, how have you been? other than all that I mean."

"Fine, I guess," Dean mumbled, "...how'd your stay in Kanto go?"

Clementine smiled, and she reached into her pocket and pulled out her trainer card.

"Look and see," she giggled.

There, under her photo, were eight badges.

Dean's eyes widened as he took the card from his sister.

"Did you really-"

"Eeyup," Clementine nodded, "wasn't easy, and it took me more rematches than I'd care to admit, but I've got all eight badges."

"Are you going to take on the elite four?" Dean asked.

"Eventually, yeah," she nodded, "but not right now. I wanted to come home and stay with you guys for a bit."

Dean handed Clementine her card back.

"You know, I'm a bit jealous," Dean admitted, "I mean, I don't even have my own pokemon yet, and you're taking out gym leaders like nothing."

At this, Clementine smiled.

"What?" Dean asked, "Does my suffering amuse you?"

"Well, that just reminds me of something else I wanted to tell you," Clementine smiled, "things is, you know Ivy, my sceptile? I had to leave her in daycare for a while in the Kanto region, and when I got her back, well..."

Clementine reached into her bag, and pulled out a pokeball.

"Wait, is that...?" Dean began.

"His name's Thane," Clementine nodded, handing Dean the pokeball, "and he's yours."

Dean took the pokeball from his sister, eying it suspiciously- he was half-expecting it to be some sort of joke. But when he pushed the button in the center, lo and behold- a Treecko appeared in front of him, looking slightly annoyed. Thane crossed his arms, and stared up at Dean expectantly.

"He's a bit of a handful," Clementine admitted, "sassy as all hell for a pokemon- but I hope you'll take good care of him."

"I... I... thank you!" Dean smiled.

With that, he rushed upstairs to his room.

"Hey! Where are you-" Clementine began, but stopped when Dean reappeared a moment later, now wearing a denim jacket and a bag that was slung over his shoulder.

"Running off into the wild grossly unprepared, are you?" Clementine mused.

"Isn't that how its always done?" Dean asked.

"Pretty much," Clementine laughed, "'course, mom and dad would kill me if I just let you leave..."

"Oh come on, you aren't really going to-"

"-which is all the more incentive to let you do it," Clementine finished, opening the door for her brother, "go on- go get them."

Dean smiled, and looked at his treecko.

"C'mon Thane," he said, "let's raise a little hell."

Allison 'Ally' Jones is a fourteen year old girl. She stands at about 5'2" and has deep pink, shoulder length hair. Ally tends to wear red converse-like knee high boots, a black denim skirt, aqua blue t-shirt and an open, midnight blue, hooded jacket. She was sitting on the blue bean-bag in her bedroom, playing a videogame on the flat screen T.V. which sits on the wall. The room itself has four walls, each a different color. The north wall (Which has a big window in) is painted black, the west (The one with the T.V. on) is aqua blue, south is pink (And has selves covered in video games and drawing books) and west midnight blue (And that has the door in and a dresser.)

Her bed hangs from the ceiling on four white chains (She likes it, so what), under it are a few Pokémon plushes, mostly Dark, Electric and Water types and the carpet is fluffy and white.

Ally was only paying the game because she couldn't remember for the life of her what she was intending to do today, as much as she tried, her brain was telling her to screw it and play games.

Who was she to argue?

Might as well.

"Need..." The girl said to herself, her voice a tichy bit squeaky from being frustrated.

She really couldn't remember and the boss she was fighting is hard as hell.

The door to her bedroom suddenly opened and a man in his late thirties walked in holding a pokeball, closing the door behind him.

"Why are you still here?" He asked her. Ally didn't take her attention off her game, yet she did find her dad to be rude for just walking in.

"Was I meant to go somewhere?" She asked her voice less squeaky from having gotten the upper hand on the game's boss.

"You've done this for the last four years" Her dad commented, sounding a bit disappointed. "If you leave now, you should still be able to get your starter"

"Wha?"

"You know...go to the lab...get a pokedex...and a starter...like you forgot to do when you where ten...and eleven...and twelve...and thirteen...and just now when you're fourteen...but I've just reminded you so you should be going...like now"

Ally quickly pressed a few buttons on her controller, saving the game and turning it off. She quickly jumped up and skipped to the door. On the handle of it was a Pikachu backpack (I.E. a backpack in the shape of a Pikachu), she picked it up and placed it on her bag then walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

Her dad just stood there and watched as the door opened again and the girl walked back in, hugging him and taking Joltiks pokeball and walked back out it again. However she quickly walked back in a second time and to the shelves, picking up two drawing books, a pencil case and a Piplup plush then walked out the room again.

Her dad just gave a huff. "What am I going to do with that girl?"

"Mudkip, use Flamethrower Iron Tail!" Ally ordered the tiny fish Pokémon as it stared at Professor Bitch who was running around in circles.

Mudkip looked down, disappointed in the random girls failure. "Mud, mud, kip," Mudkip pouted.


	3. Chapter 3

The scene shifts and shows Brad looking at the bright, shinning sun. The wind was blowing fiercely as the grass was blowing along with the wind; The oak trees around the area were freshly colored green and a thick green moss was covering the trees. Kryoge jumps out of the ocean and dives back in white Ground on roars as it come scout of ocean and slowly goes back down.

Brad turns to his right and grabs a poke ball from his belt and taos the center button. "On the next oceanic, and big magnituited sized chapter of Pokémon the Series - Omega Ruby and Aqua Sapphire." Brad said as he tosses the poke ball high into the air and the poke ball opens up and unleashes a white flash.

The camera shifts and shows Ruby and Brad talking. Ruby's face turns red as she looks as Brad and blushes. "Hey Ruby, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date!"

Ruby shakes her head yes and she hugs Brad. "Yes, a million times, yes!" Ruby replied as she narrated with her soft voice.

The scene shifts and shows Ruby and Brad walking at night. The skies where filled with stars as Altaria where flying above the sky.

"This is the most perfect date, I've ever been on." Ruby said as she turned her head and looked at Brad.

"It is isn't it." Brad said. Brad and Ruby both look into each other eyes and the two lean in for a kiss.

"Me and Ruby, have been dating for three months and everything is just perfect." Brad narrated. The scene shifts and shows Brad sitting on a hill looking up at the stars smiling.

The scene shifts and shows Brad down stairs with Professor Birch, Ruby's mom, and Brads mother, woth all sad looks on there faces. "What do you mean Rubys dead?" Brad said.

The scene shifts and shows a ruby red rose flyining into the sky. "The love of my life, she gone!"

"Find out what happens on Pokemon the Series - Omega Ruby and Aqua Sapphire, Chapter 1 -Welcome to Hoenn!" The scene shifts and shows Dean, Ally and Brad all wearing black looking at a casket.


End file.
